


cloud 9

by cherriekith



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Praise, Sexual Coercion, idk hints of body worship, kinda feminization??, patrick is actually nice, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriekith/pseuds/cherriekith
Summary: Eddie finds himself growing more bored each day of the painfully hot summer, his friends all having jobs or being on vacation sucked and he finds himself becoming fascinated on Patrick. Eventually, Patrick figured this out and decides to feed into Eddie’s curiosity.Or — Patrick gets Eddie high and takes his virginity.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer Bummer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377346) by [sock_in_my_drawer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sock_in_my_drawer/pseuds/sock_in_my_drawer). 



> this is literally just because i read Summer Bummer and a few other patrick/eddie fics,,, I NEED MORE !,,!;&:@:

Eddie had known from the second he became fixated on Patrick Hockstetter that things couldn’t have ended well. Everyone in town knows to stay away from him to avoid trouble and tormenting. It didn’t take a super genius to see Patrick was messed up in the head, whether it was from the various torturing of kids or the obviousness that he’s a pyromaniac. 

Eddie knew this before he even gained interest in him, but still here he was trailing quietly behind him in the alleyway. He mostly just wanted to see what Patrick even does in his free time when he’s not with Henry.  
He’s completely lost in his thoughts, thinking of where he’s even following Patrick around to at this point. For all he knows he could being lead to his death. He doesn’t even process the fact that his body is being slammed against the brick building beside him, knocking the air out of his lungs. His eyes widen and his body is overtaken by fear, the look very apparent on his face. 

How could he have been so stupid? 

“The fuck are you following me for, Wheezy? Your stupid friends dare you to?” Patrick is gripping the collar of Eddie’s shirt so tightly his knuckles are turning white. His lips turn upwards i to a smile as he examines the young boys face and he laughs at the way Eddie’s mouth was just sitting agape. “Well? Don’t just stare at me, answer me when i’m talking to you.”

“I-I dont know i just wanted to— my friends didn’t send me don’t do anything to them! They don’t even know i’ve been following you! I just was bored i promise a-a-and I just wanted to see what you were up to!” Eddie’s voice came out higher than usual, probably due to fear, and he was stuttering so much it made his cheeks flush red.

“Relax, kid, i’m not gonna hit you. I just wanna know why you’re following me.” Patrick let go of Eddie and put a blunt between his lips that was previously tucked behind his ear. He pulls a lighter out of his pocket and inhales while he lights it, his nerves calming down immediately when he felt the warmth fill his lungs. “Well if that’s all i’ll be going, but if i catch you following me again i’m not gonna be so nice,” Patrick moves his face closer to Eddie’s until they’re almost nose to nose before exhaling smoke in his face, sending him into a fit of coughs.  
“You really should not be smoking that y’know.” Eddie covers his face with his shirt, making a mental note to wash his clothes when he got home immediately.

“You’re only saying that cause you haven’t tried it.” An idea comes to Patrick’s mind and he smirks, once again striking fear in Eddie but the smaller boy tries to ignore the gut feeling he gets. “Of course i haven’t! I’ve seen what that stuff does to people...” Eddie’s voice trails off and it’s clear he’s not certain in what he’s saying. Patrick ends up putting out the joint against the wall of the building, leaving a mark of ashes as evidence.

Of course he’s curious, what fifteen year old boy wouldn’t be? Especially one as sheltered as himself. He feels guilty for even considering it, but at least Patrick wouldn’t make a big deal out of it unlike his friends who would joke about it until they found something else to make fun of him for— Not that he minds, it’s just embarrassing.  
Eddie looks around with wide eyes, his cheeks hot and red before he whispers, “It would stay between you and i, right? Like just as a one time thing...”

Patrick grins and nods, grabbing Eddie’s arm and leading him to his car. He pretty much knew a curious boy such as Eddie would give in and his mind was already racing with ideas. “Get in,” he gets in the drivers side and waits for Eddie to get in patiently. Once Eddie is in the car he locks the doors and rolls up the windows that were - luckily - tented. 

“Okay, this shit is strong so don’t go freaking out on me, got it?” Patrick softly gripped Eddie’s chin with his right hand and squeezed his cheeks a bit so that his mouth came open slightly. A pink hue once again took over Eddie’s cheeks and ears, he hated being pale.

“It might burn a bit, i don’t know.”

Eddie’s stomach turns even more when the blunt is placed between his lips, he can taste a strawberry-like flavor. 

“K. Now close your mouth around it but not too tight.”

So he does, and before he knows it a lighter is being held between his eyes and he feels his lungs heat up. Before he can even cough Patrick speaks again. 

“Dont be weird. Just breathe normally. In and out, it might hurt breathing out through your nose at first.”

As soon as Patrick removes the thing from between his lips he begins coughing, smoke coming out of his mouth and nose as he does so. It burns a little and his throat feels dry, he doesn’t like it. 

“Jesus fuck, kaspbrak, don’t die before the high even hits.” Patrick leans back in his seat and begins to smoke while Eddie is still coughing beside him, he decides to toss him a hot bottle of water from his cup holder. 

“I’m not fucking drinking after you, that’s like a death wish and a quick way to mono,” Eddie shakes his head and his taken aback when the cigar full of weed is placed back between his lips before he can even realize what happened. 

“You’re already smoking after me, it’s basically the same thing. But suit yourself, i guess,” Patrick shrugs and Eddie notices his eyes flash downwards to his thighs. 

‘Fucking perv,’ Eddie thinks to himself and focuses on inhaling as much as he can before coughing again. How the fuck do people do this without coughing? His lungs somehow burned but felt cold at the same time? Luckily the pain was starting to subside and he suddenly became aware of the air around them. 

“I think i’ve had enough, and can’t you roll a window down? It’s smokey in here.”

“That’s the point, dipshit.”

“So what now? I don’t feel any different.”

“Now,” Patrick puts the remaining weed into his ashtray and looks over at Eddie, “we wait. It shouldn’t take long to hit you.”

Eddie nods and focuses his attention on Patrick, “So why do you always torture my friends?”

Patrick shrugs in response, “Just because i can, it’s fun. You should be lucky i’m the sane one you decided to stalk and not Bowers, you’d be dead right now if it was him.” 

“It feels windy...” Eddie’s body began rocking back and forth in his seat and Patrick rolls his eyes at him. “You’re doing way too much, sit back and you’ll stop rocking.”

Eddie began giggling at nothing in particular, his eyes closing as he hugged himself. “My- my stomach hurts! I cant stop laughing, what the fuck!”

“Yo why the hell do you wear shorts this short?” Patrick grabbed Eddie’s thigh where the hem of his shorts ended. 

“My mom buys my clothes for me,” Eddie was working on getting his breathing back to normal at this point. His laughter stopped earlier when he was so shocked at the fact that Patrick was... is touching him.

“Why're you so tense all of a sudden?” Patrick gripped Edddie’s face with his hands, this time he was rough. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Let me help you relieve some stress from being around your mother, yeah?”

Eddie was extremely uncomfortable given the whole situation but his body was too weak and tired to even attempt at fighting back when Patrick lifted the arm rest and pulled his body down. His mind was hazy but he was so relaxed. Eddie must’ve forgotten laying down across the middle seat and passengers side at some point because his socks and shoes were in the floorboard of Patrick’s car and his knees were up.

“How many times have you touched yourself?” Patrick leaned down and began placing trails of kisses up and down Eddie’s milky white thighs. The feeling Eddie got from this went straight to his cock. 

“O-Once...” Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed together and his face was red again with embarrassment, he was already hard from just being touched near his dick. He couldn’t help the gasp that came out of his mouth when he felt patrick sucking on a part of his inner thigh. He could feel his tongue licking across the areas it could reach and even he himself was shocked at the noise he let out when Patrick bit down on his skin. His thighs were covered in various shades of red and purple.

“S-stop...” Eddie whines and his hands go to Patrick’s head to try to push him away but of course it doesn’t work, due to their high difference and the fact that Eddie’s never worked out once. Although Eddie was attempting to push Patrick away his body was going against him and it was honestly humiliating. He could feel his stomach already sticky with pre-cum and the way his cock was straining against his shorts was beginning to become painful.  
Eddie’s body went stiff and his eyes shot open with fear as his wrist was grabbed. “Don’t fucking push me,” Patrick’s tone was lower than usual and although Eddie knows he should be running for the hills right now, he couldn’t deny the fact that the more fear Patrick put in him the more his body reacted with arousal.  
Eddie’s eyes followed Patrick’s movement warily. He jumps a little when a hand is placed on his stomach, making his shirt ride up. He feels Patrick take one of his nipples in his hand and he must look confused because the older male rolls his eyes and taps his shirt. 

“Take your shirt off.”

Suddenly Eddie is hit with another wave of embarrassment. He’d only been shirtless around his mother and his friends. He slowly pulls himself up and lifts his shirt over his head revealing his chest. His body was almost the complete opposite of Patrick’s; Eddie’s body was chubby, soft, and pale all over. You could basically squish his skin like it was dough. Patrick on the other hand was a little muscly, he had scars from what looked like burns up and down his forearms, and he was tall and lanky. Patrick removed his shirt after a few seconds and suddenly Eddie felt insecure. He was used to being the most underdeveloped and feminine looking one out of his friends but that was different, they’d pretty much grown up together and their bodies weren’t nearly as good looking as Patrick’s. It was something he’d really only seen on tv and in magazines.  
It must’ve been obvious because just as he was going to cover his chest he felt hands gripping his sides. Patrick was between his legs basically and his eyes were so fixated on his chest you’d think it were glowing. Patrick’s eyes flicked between his lips and his chest and before he knew it their lips were pressed together. Surprisingly Eddie didn’t even try to fight back, instead he kissed back. Patrick could tell Eddie was new to this by the way he was already panting and it seemed like he wasn’t really sure what to do exactly, but something about the thought of taking Eddie’s innocence excited him more than he already was. Eddie’s body was something he could only dream of coming in contact with. Perfect and unmarked like it was asking to be ruined.

Patrick’s tongue was in Eddie’s mouth, their tongues constantly rubbing against each other’s. Eddie whined into the kiss and when Patrick pulled away he thought he’d have time to catch his breath but the shock he felt when he felt Patrick’s mouth attached to his neck was indescribable. His cheeks were red, his lips were pink and shiny with both of their spit, and his hands were resting at his sides in fists. His stomach felt light somehow while Patrick was leaving marks practically all over his body. He worked his way from his neck down to the top of his shorts, each new area giving Eddie a new sense of pleasure he didn’t even know he could feel. He wasn’t even thinking of how he was going to face his mother or his friends for that matter while covered in bruises that were obviously not accidental. 

Eddie lifted his hips without thinking when Patrick began pulling them down along with his boxers. He was now fully exposed to Patrick, there was basically no coming back from this. 

Patrick ran his fingers along Eddie’s cock, going from the tip to the underside of his balls, sending waves of pleasure through his body. The touches were soft and gentle, definitely not what Eddie would expect from a guy like Patrick.

Patrick leans down and licks a stripe up Eddie’s cock which makes it twitch. Eddie’s hands are balled so tightly they’re beginning to hurt and his stomach was rising and falling fast with his breath. “O-oh...fu-uck,” Eddie’s squeezed his eyes shut once again letting his mouth fall open as his dick was covered with the warmth that is Patrick’s mouth. It was an odd feeling, but not a bad one— and the lewd noises that were coming from down there should have disgusted him, but they didn’t. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching his hands out and grabbing Patrick’s hair which seemed shockingly cleaner than he’d expected. 

His breathing picked up even more and soft curses left his mouth as he became closer and closer to finishing. “Fuck, Patrick-!” His moans were, unsurprisingly, feminine. His voice became higher as he felt his cum shoot into Patrick’s mouth and his body began to relax while his breathing slowed down again. His body felt heavy along with his eyelids, he honestly just wanted to sleep at this point. Of course, when did he ever get what he wanted? Patrick’s fingers were practically shoved down his throat making him gag at the shock and the fact that his hands were gross and sweaty. 

“What the fuck!” Eddie tried to say, but due to the fingers in his mouth it kinda sounded like nonsense. 

“I didn’t ask for you to cum, did i? I never said we were done. Now unless you wanna be in even more pain, suck my damn fingers.” Patrick could feel Eddie’s mouth salivating around his fingers and Eddie hated to admit it but he actually enjoyed the feeling of the rough padded fingers in his mouth. Patrick pulls his fingers out of Eddie’s mouth, a ‘pop’ noise following suit.

The amount of shock Eddie had felt today was enough to last him a lifetime it felt like, but for some reason his brain didn’t connect the dots. He wasn’t prepared for Patrick to begin slipping his index finger into his asshole.  
It burned, his body obviously wasn’t excepting this as it tightened and made it more painful for himself. 

Patrick stills his finger movements and manages to hover himself over Eddie, once again kissing him. In between sloppy kisses he says, “Just focus on kissing me, okay? It’ll hurt less...”

As Eddie begins focusing on kissing his body relaxes which allows for Patrick to find a slow rhythm with his hand. It’s not long before he’s scissoring the small boy. Eddie almost thinks he could get used to this — making out, soft touches, and a caring tone nobody else got to hear from Patrick, it scares him. Thinking he could actually begin to like Patrick when he knows for a fact this was just a fun time for the other male. He pushes the thoughts away and is pulled back into reality when Patrick’s hands go underneath his arms, pulling him up. 

“What?” Eddie’s confused as he sits up normally again, he definitely missed something. “I said, sit on my lap,” Patrick motions with his hand. When did Patrick even fully undress? Eddie can’t remember. Eddie climbs onto Patrick’s lap, the hands on his hips practically digging into his skin which would definitely leave a mark. He’s hovering over Patrick while said male adjusts himself so that they’re aligned. As he sinks down onto Patrick’s lap slowly all he can feel is the painful stretch happening, but before he knows it he’s all the way down. It’s way larger than fingers, he felt full in a way he didn’t know was possible and it kind of freaked him out. Even though his body was in pain, his cock was brought back to life by it. Eddie felt so small on Patrick’s lap when arms were brought around him, hugging him close to the older boys chest as he started grinding up into Eddie’s hole.

Eddie grabs Patrick’s hand and intertwines their fingers, occasionally squeezing it. 

Patrick’s eyes focus on the rear view mirror that’s angled perfectly to where he can see Eddie’s face. One particular thrust is a bit more rough than the previous ones and the expression that covers Eddie’s face is honestly something Patrick would be imagining next time he was alone. Eddie’s moans get louder and his head falls back onto Patrick’s shoulder. They were both sweaty and the noises that filled the car only fueled them to keep going. The sound of their skin continuously coming in contact with each other was almost as loud as their moans. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fu-!” Eddie arches his back and his eyes rolled so far back it started to hurt as his body somehow managed to let out another spurt of cum up onto his stomach and between his legs. The sound of Eddie’s voice and the way he tightened so much around him was enough to send Patrick over the edge, he manages to pull out just in time which Eddie was thankful for. They sat there like that for a few minutes just catching their breath and holding each other before Eddie started to put his clothes back on lazily but when he got back into the passengers seat Patrick used his boxers to wipe him down after putting some water on them so he put his shorts on without them, any other time he would’ve complained but he honestly didn’t have the energy and his body was beginning to ache. 

“Can you drive me home?” Eddie avoided all eye contact while Patrick was getting dressed and his voice was back to being quiet and shy. He was assuming Patrick nodded because the car started up and they headed towards the direction of his house.

**Author's Note:**

> k hi y’all i did NOT know how to end this i’m sorry 😭👎 anyways i might just start writing eddie/patrick things now BUT idk uhm i won’t be continuing this specific one shot but i’m thinking of making it into a collection kinda thing where i just write about them whenever i feel like it so yeah


End file.
